


Moonlight And Thou

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strolling down the river with the man he loves, Dorian might or might not be listening to what Klaus is actually saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight And Thou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heathersparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathersparrows/gifts).



"What are you smirking about, you fucking idiot?"

 _Nice combination. That would be "sweetest love",_ Dorian decided and didn't answer.

In truth he smiled only because he felt good about his evening. It had started out a bit dreary, but had quickly improved. The spring weather was warm enough to make the night perfect for such a late stroll.

"You're up to something, you scheming bastard!"

 _Hmm ... "Light of my life", maybe? Yes, that sounds good._

Darkness still fell fairly early in mid-March. While they approached the city of Bonn the sky was already a solid, impenetrable black. Stars shimmered with quiet intensity. Dorian lifted his gaze to the moon. Lady Luna showed most of her pregnant glory, surrounded by a hazy, red halo. Quite romantic, really.

"For fuck's sake, stop sniggering, you idiot!"

 _"Beloved",_ Dorian thought with considerable affection. That particular word he had translated thusly at a very early stage. But Klaus had started to sound seriously annoyed, so he knew he had better answer.

"Oh, please, Major, have a heart. Who am I hurting? Please, pray, do not begrudge me this itsy bitsy, little thing."

"Begrudge? What are you on about, you bloody Limey? What are you planning? Out with it!"

 _Limey could be "sugar", perhaps? Or is that too sickly sweet? I do like the opposite meaning from lime and that will make it easy enough to remember. Yes, "sugar" it is. I do hope he won't use it often, though. "Dearest sugar"._

"Cross my heart and hope to die, major, I have no plans beyond accompanying you to NATO headquarters and have our little ... problem dealt with. It's just such a beautiful night, don't you think? And this is so romantic, walking hand in hand down the river together ..."

A sound vaguely like a gurgle was heard and Dorian winced at the sharp tug on his wrist that followed.

"We are not hand in hand, you delusional, degenerate poofter! We're handcuffed together! That's not romantic!"

 _"Delusional" would be difficult ... Oh, I'll just go with "my handsome darling"._

"Oh, but I beg to differ. In certain circumstances handcuffs can be quite the thing to spice up the romance in a relationship."

"I don't want to hear this! Pervert!" The cuff around Dorian's right wrist was tugged again, harder, as if Iron Klaus could snap even sturdy chains by the strength of his hands alone.

 _"Sweetheart"._

"Besides, now that I think about it, handcuffs are even better than hand in hand. Strolling down the Rhine in the moonlight, fastened with unbreakable bonds to the man I love! Ah, the world is a beautiful place."

"Idiot!"

"Oh, I love you too, major!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this image of Klaus being his usual, grumpy self and Dorian doing his own interpretation of what Klaus actually means. Of course, who knows, sometimes he might even be right. And a moonlit walk along the river. I think I actually was inspired by a late evening walk by the river in Bonn.


End file.
